Multi-contact insulation displacement connectors are widely used to connect to multi-conductor flat cables to make electrical connections in computer equipment. These connectors commonly have from 10 to 64 contact elements for connecting to a like number of conductors in a flat cable. Electrical connection between the contact elements in the connector and the conductors in the cable is commonly made by first placing the cable between the body of the connector carrying the contact elements and a connector cover. A press is then used to push the cover onto the body to force the conductors into the contact elements which cut through the electrical insulation and make electrical connection to the conductors.
To assure connection to the proper conductors in the proper contact elements, it is important to precisely align the flat cable with the connector prior to pressing the cover onto the body. Fixtures have been designed to provide the proper alignment between the connector parts and flat cables. One such fixture is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,580. Because connectors of the same type commonly have from 10 to 64 contacts, and different lengths to accommodate the different number of contacts, the fixtures are commonly adjustable to accommodate many different lengths of connectors. In prior connector locator plates the adjustment in the spacing has been made by positioning connector end guides and fixing them in position with set screws or by having a pin fit into a hole at the proper end guide positions.